Dragon Heart
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Nineteen year old Emily Cross gets sucked into her favorite TV show while fleeing for her life. She joins Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay to gather the mystical Shen-Gong-Wu and prevent the world from 10,000 years of Darkness. Chase Young finds Emily intriguing and is determined to gain her onto the Heylin Side.
1. Wounded&Surprise

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**Hope you guys are having an awesome fourth of July! So I decided to do another Chase Young story. Emily is nineteen and has red hair mixed with black highlights. Her eyes are hazel and when she isn't wearing her Xiaolin robes she wears dark blue jeans with black boots along with a black tank top under a brown vest. She wears black fingerless gloves. Her hair is kept in a pony tail. Her dragon form pretty much is Drogon's from Game of Thrones minus multiple horns. All Xiaolin Showdown characters belong to Christy Yui. I own Emily and made up Shen-Gong-Wu. **

**Omi's POV**

Training had ended for the day and I was meditating in the main courtyard of the temple along with my fellow dragons Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. Things were quiet until loud roaring made me open my eyes.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay demanded as we all got to our feet. Suddenly a large shadow obscured the sun and we all looked up to see a very large dragon being pursued by another. The one being chased was jet black while the other was blood red.

"Holy crap those dragons are probably bigger than Dojo" Raimundo stated.

Suddenly the red dragon body slammed the black one hard. The black dragon shrieked in pain before it sank it's fangs into the red dragons throat. The red dragon fought to get freed but the black dragon had it's fangs buried deep in its opponents throat. Both dragons were flapping their wings hard to remain in the air and they were getting exhausted. Both dragons clawed at one another using their back legs and the black dragon briefly let go of the red dragon's throat before eventually sinking it's jaws into the red dragon's throat once more.

"Move young monks!" Master Fung shouted and we all obeyed because the dragons were falling towards the earth at a fast rate of speed. The black dragon released the red one and it crashed into the earth not ar from the temple. The black dragon was able to remain in flight and then it landed on the ground using its back legs and then it finally crashed to the ground emitting a painful shriek.

Master Fung decided we needed to investigate the mysterious dragons since western dragons were rare in China. Dojo shook around Master Fung's neck as we got closer to the dragons. Upon arrival the red dragon was dead due to the large amount of blood on the ground surrounding the body.

The black dragon was still alive but just as badly wounded. Upon closer inspection the black dragon had red mixed in within its scales. On the creature's neck were blood red frills and they stopped at the shoulder line and resumed from the flank all the way to the tail. The dragon was a wyvern meaning it was a dragon with four limbs using its wings to get around. The wing membranes matched the frills and the dragon had two horns on its head.

"Poor thing" Kimiko said.

"Maybe I can find something out" Dojo said sliding off of Master Fung's neck and took his larger form. At seeing Dojo the black dragon whimpered. Both dragons communicated with one another by growls and once they were finished did Dojo turn to us.

"She's a dragon shifter"

"Whoa nelly!" Clay exclaimed.

"No kidding" Raimundo added.

The black dragon began to smoke black and when it cleared a woman no more than nineteen years old lay on the ground in her ruined clothes. Dojo immediately scooped the girl into his claws and we all rushed back to the temple to save her life.

**Emily's POV**

"Hey I think she's waking up!"

I groaned when I heard people talking since I still hurt like hell from my fight with my supposed fiancé. I slowly opened my eyes and saw three teenage boys standing over me along with a teenage girl and an old man with an Eastern Dragon around his neck. I had to blink a few times to make sure I didn't have a concussion because the people above me were fictional characters from the show Xiaolin Showdown.

They are real little one and they saved our life my inner dragon informed me.

"How are you feeling young one?" the man I knew as Master Fung inquired.

"I hurt like hell" I confessed and I looked down to see I was wrapped in bandages around my torso and I wore white pants. "Sorry about my language"

"You've been asleep for four days" Omi explained. "You were badly hurt in your fight"

"You have my thanks" I then sat up in the cot I was on.

"Your are at the Xiaolin Temple in China my dear and you are safe here, do you have anything we can use to contact your family?"

"I'm afraid not I'm sorry" I apologized.

Had I known that Eli was abusive I would have never accepted his proposal. While he slept I fled and was determined to fly back to my parents but Eli was soon following me and thus leading to the fight within the sky. I hated that I killed him but I refused to let him kill me. Eli and I had a normal loving relationship and it wasn't until after he proposed to me did his abusive nature emerge.

"You are welcome to stay here young one" Master Fung reassured me.

"Thank you my name is Emily" I replied introducing myself. "As you saw I'm a dragon shifter and I'm from the USA"

"Where?" Clay asked.

"Virginia" I responded.

"You were hoping she was from Texas" Raimundo teased Clay with a nudge.

"I am Omi the Xiaolin Dragon of Water" Omi introduced himself.

"Kimiko Dragon of Fire" Kimiko joined in.

"Raimundo Dragon of Wind" Raimundo stated.

"Clay Dragon of Earth" Clay finished.

"So you guys control the elements that's cool, I'm afraid I don't wield an element of my own"

"Do you know any martial arts?" Master Fung asked. I turned to him and I smirked.

"Yes though it's been awhile since I last used them dragon shifters have to learn to defend themselves in human form, and since I will be staying here I will earn my keep by doing whatever you want me to do"

"She could also help us with finding Shen-Gong-Wu" Dojo suggested.

"Do you know the story behind the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Master Fung questioned.

"Not really"

This of course was a lie because I had watched every Xiaolin Showdown episode. Dojo ended up telling me what the Shen-Gong-Wu were thanks to some help with Omi. It looks like I was going to fit in quite nicely here until I figured out how to get home.


	2. First Showdown

**Emily's POV**

A few weeks passed since I arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and I my wounds were now completely healed. Since I was a new Xiaolin Monk I had to be evaluated for my rank and I was surprised I was at the apprentice level. I welcomed the training and I enjoyed it. It didn't take long to become friends with the others and Dojo seemed to stick with me quite often I guess it was a dragon thing. While I had been training I practiced using Shen-Gong-Wu which was cool. I wondered when the newest Shen-Gong-Wu would reveal itself because frankly I was eager to see a Xiaolin Showdown.

**Jack's POV**

"WHO ATE THE LAST PUDDING CUP?!" I roared. I was grumpy as hell due to the lack of Shen-Gong-Wu not being reveled the past few weeks. I stormed over to my lab table and tossed aside robotic parts in frustration. "I can't concentrate on upgrading my robots without pudding! WUYA!"

"WHAT?!" Wuya demanded appearing before me in her ghost form. "You should be focused on gathering Shen-Gong-Wu not pudding"

"What Shen-Gong-Wu? You haven't sensed any in weeks!" I replied holding a calendar to prove my point. "Probably been too busy scarfing down other people's pudding cup!"

Wuya then went through my mouth and I immediately closed it.

"I'm ghostly I don't eat" the witch stayed unamused.

"Well technically you don't sweat either but you still manage to put off some serious B.O. sister" I growled waving the smell of sweat away with my right hand and Wuya widened her eyes.

"I'm surprised you can smell anything considering how often you have your little fingers up your nostrils you'd think there was an entire vault of Shen-Gong-Wu up there" Wuya replied and she used her ghost like hands to point on the painted nose on her mask. She suddenly gasped and her eyes glowed.

"I am sensing a Shen-Gong-Wu"

"It's about time woman" I responded.

**Emily's POV**

"So what Shen-Gong-Wu is this one?" I asked Dojo. I was currently riding on Dojo's back with the others and he was in his larger form.

"It's called the Shadow Lance" Kimiko explained opening a scroll and it showed a figure holding a lance which shot out of black orbs. "It let's the wielder shoot out orbs of darkness"

"Sounds like a wu Jack or Chase might want" Raimundo added. At the mention of Chase Young I felt my face go blood red. I always had a huge crush on the powerful Heylin evil doer.

"I thought you guys said that this Chase Young guy wasn't one for Shen-Gong-Wu"

"Normally he doesn't but some Shen-Gong-Wu catch his interest" Omi pointed out. "He's strong Emily so don't underestimate him"

"I don't intend to" I agreed as Dojo continued on his way. He ended up taking us to a beautiful lakeside and landed on the grass and we got off of his back before he reverted to his smaller size.

"Here Em" Raimundo said giving me the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Just in case"

"Much appreciated" I answered holding the lighting based Shen-Gong-Wu close. We all looked around looking for any sign of the Shadow Lance. While in the midst of searching the familiar noise of Jack's helibot made us look into the sky and sure enough there was the adorable goth with Wuya hanging beside him.

"This wu is mine Xiaolin losers!" the red head taunted. He then took notice of me. "Nice! You guys got a new member huh?"

"Jack! Find the Shadow Lance!" Wuya demanded at the goth. Jack rolled his eyes before sending his robots at us. Two of his robots came at me and I used the Thorn of Thunderbolt to destroy one while giving the other a serious roundhouse kick which sent the piece of machinery flying and it exploded on impact against a tree.

Something shiny came into my vision and I saw the Shadow Lance. It was on the ledge overlooking the waterfall and I ran like hell towards it. I had to dodge some of Jack's robots while I made my way towards the Shen-Gong-Wu. I knew Jack was just as determined to get to it as well. Ten minutes later the Shadow Lance was in front of me and at the same time I touched it Jack's gloved hand did as well.

The Shadow Lance glowed gold signaling the start of a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" I began. "I'll wager the Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Monkey Staff"

"Challenge accepted babe what's the game?" the goth inquired.

"My name is Emily pal and the game is Dance of Dragons, the first to be knocked out of the sky loses and the one remaining wins"

"Okay let's get this show on the road!"

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" I cried and the area around changed.

**Jack's POV**

The playing field changed and when it settled both Emily and I stood on rocks above the clouds. A robotic dragon came next to me and I climbed onto it.

"Gong Ye Tan Pei!" we called out and what happened next made my jaw drop. Emily's body smoked black and then in her place was a huge black dragon!

**Emily's POV**

Seeing Jack's reaction to me shifting to my dragon form was hilarious and I took flight from my rock platform. Various rocks as well as geysers shot their way at me and Jack trying to knock one of us out from the sky. A rock hit my chest but it didn't do much damage and I continued to maneuver my way around. The others shouted their support from below. Suddenly I felt fire hit my flank and I saw Jack was using his dragon robot to hiss flames at me. The robot was slightly smaller but still big enough to do some damage. I gave an unpleasant shriek as I did my best to avoid being burned some more. I then turned my body and I shrieked a challenge before charging at Jack. Realizing he was in trouble Jack screamed and he used the Monkey Staff which transformed him into a monkey and he got off of the robotic dragon.

Using my dragon fire I destroyed the damn thing and it fell towards the earth. I then felt something sharp in my neck and I knew it was Jack. The little punk was biting me!

Annoyed I turned my body into a nose dive and I was descending towards the ground very fast. Jack screamed his girly scream and used his heli bot to get off of me. Using my wings I repositioned my body and I flew towards Jack at a very fast pace and I used my tail to smack him hard. The Monkey Staff went flying from his hand and thanks to my tail his heli bot broke. Jack screamed as he went flying towards the earth and the showdown was over.

The surroundings returned to normal and I landed next to the others with the Shadow Lance in my mouth and the two other wagered wu in my talons.

"Way to go Dragon Girl!" Raimundo yelled as I set the wu down and changed back to my human form.

"Your first showdown was most impressive Emily" Omi complimented.

"Heck ya" Kimiko added.

"Couldn't agree more" Clay finished.

"Thanks guys I value your words" I told my friends and I picked up the Shadow Lance. It's handle was jet black and the blade was razor sharp designed in a triangular point.

"Hey!"

We all looked to Jack who was ticked off he lost another showdown.

"This isn't over by a long shot!" the Goth then took off with another heli bot. I guess Jack brought a spare and Wuya flew after her comrade. Usually she was with Chase at this point but I guess she was going back and forth between him and Jack.

**Chase's POV**

I watched as the monks climbed onto Dojo's back and then they were gone. I had witnessed the entire showdown hidden from sight. I had heard rumors that the monks had gained a new companion and I wanted to see if it was true. I hadn't been expecting for the new monk to be a dragon shifter.

The young woman was skilled with martial arts and she didn't use her Shen-Gong-Wu much which intrigued me. However it was her performance in the showdown that impressed me. She easily defeated Spicer in her true state. It would seem Omi was no longer alone on my list to turn over to the Heylin Side.

"I intend to learn more about you Sky Warrior" I muttered to myself while I stroked the tiger next to me on its head.

**Hehe Chase has already noticed Emily. Emily will meet him in the next chapter.**


	3. Screams of the Siren

**Emily's POV**

Jack taunted Omi as he skated around him. The goth and Omi were in the middle of a showdown. The Gills of Hamachi were located in the damn artic and to keep warm I was in my dragon form and the others were on my back. Dojo seemed to enjoy being a passenger for once. I remained in the air by flapping my wings frequently.

After shouting some encouragement Omi recovered from his dizzy spell and hurried after Jack. The goth was cackling as he got closer to the Gills of Hamachi. Jack activated the Jetbootsu and began to scale the icy wall. As Jack got closer to the Gills of Hamachi Omi punched the ice wall in frustration and it cracked behind him. Getting an idea Omi put the Orb of Tornami in the wall and called to the his element. Water pulsed to life within the wall making it crack some more. Just as Jack was about to grab the Gills of Hamachi the ice beneath him gave way and Jack protested as Omi used his speed to get to the Gills of Hamachi. Jack fussed at him as he fell towards the icy water below.

Omi retrieved the Gills of Hamachi and the showdown ended. I let the others get off on a secure patch of ice before I flew another and resumed to my human form. Jack was retrieved from the water by one of his robots and Wuya fussed at him. Dojo transformed to larger form and once the guys go to onto his back did Dojo come over and I climbed onto his back.

"I'm glad that showdown ended my wings were starting to tire" I told everyone.

"Riding on your back is awesome Em" Kimiko said.

I smirked at her remark before something caught our attention.

"It's a girl" Rai said. "Someone should jump in and save her"

He then tried to get in but the cold water made him shiver.

"Someone with a lot of body fat"

"Or someone who has a floatation device for a head" Clay growled before pushing Raimundo into the water. Rai shivered before swimming to the unconscious woman who was in fact Dyris the mermaid. Raimundo held Dyris up before using his hand in a knife like motion to break the ice and Dyris's tail was revealed. Dyris coughed before opening her eyes.

"My name is Dyris and you risked this freezing water to rescue me?" she asked Rai.

"Well you know they kind of say I'm kind of a rebel" Raimundo bragged and he blushed.

"Oh kill me now" I said face palming and Kimiko did the same. Ice shattered behind us and the hunter Klofange was awake and alert. We all turned to see Klofange send some of his bombs our way and I retrieved the Shadow Lance.

"Shadow Lance!" I called out activating the lance. Orbs of darkness emerged from the lance blade and the orbs absorbed the explosives and Klofange leapt into the air to attack and Rai used the Sword of the Storm to send Klofange backwards. One of Jack's robots grabbed the hunter and it wasn't long until they disappeared with Jack.

Dyris explained how she and Klofange became trapped in the ice until today and how Dyris supposedly was the last mermaid. My inner dragon could sense the beast within the mermaid and she didn't like her. Since I had no desire to travel in Dojo's mouth I ended up flying in my dragon form alongside with Dojo as we headed back to the temple. The Shadow Lance was tucked in my claws via my back right foot.

**Next Day.**

The boys were acting like idiots when it came to Dyris. But then again I couldn't blame them the mermaid was pretty when she wasn't in her monster form. Kimiko decided she wanted to talk with Dyris and asked if I could come with her which I happily obliged. Dyris was enjoying the fountain when Kimiko and I came up to her.

"Oh Kimiko and Emily"

"We just want you to know unlike some warriors we don't totally lose it around a pretty face" Kimiko stated and Dyris smirked.

"Of course not there's a word for people like that boys"

Her remark was pretty funny so it made Kimiko and I chuckle.

"But you two already know that your much prettier than I am" Dyris complimented.

"Uh thanks?" I replied blushing slightly.

"Really you think so?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely it doesn't take a genius to get boys to do what you want, wanna give it a try?"

A few minutes later Kimiko and I called Omi who was nearby.

"What is it?" Omi questioned coming over to us.

"It's my turn to clean Dojo's litter box can you do that for me?" Kimiko began using her seduction skills thanks to Dyris.

"And my arms hurt from flying would you mind doing the dishes in my place Omi?" I added. I made sure I gave him my best flirtatious smirk.

"But shouldn't you be doing your own chores?" Omi asked us.

"Come on Omi" I continued and I approached him. "Remember I flew all the back here and my arms are worn out"

"But yours aren't and are so strong" Kimiko responded before squeezing Omi's arms. Omi blushed before finally agreeing and he took off.

"Nice one Kim" I praised and she and I did a fist bump before laughing with Dyris.

**Later**

I had sleeping when I felt the temple shake.

"God damn it" I growled knowing Jack was here and I was ready to kick his ass. I was in my black pajama pants and a matching tank top. I grabbed the Shadow Lance and followed after Kimiko's scent. The boys were too busy rushing to Dyris and Kimiko was having trouble taking down Jack's robots. I used the Shadow Lance to destroy some and I saw Jack hiding around the corner.

"Yo" I greeted the goth who screamed before realizing it was me.

"Oh hey Emily"

The next thing that happened I punched Jack hard enough to send him flying and he screamed the whole way.

"You are quite strong for a warrior" Wuya complimented.

"It's because I'm not human shouldn't you go check on your boyfriend Wuya" I asked her with a smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Wuya protested before flying after Jack and I chuckled before looking for the others. I found them with Klofange in front of the fountain and Dyris was gone thanks to her claw marks she left behind and she ended up stealing some of our wu. Turns out the damn mermaid was planning on flooding the earth with the Shen-Gong-Wu she took.

Dojo sensed the Black Beetle was waking from its dormancy and Dyris knew where it was thanks to Dojo being a blabber mouth. So after we changed our of robes we headed towards the artic once more via Dojo transforming into a boat. When we got there Omi used the Gills of Hamachi to dive under the water.

"You're dragon shifter are you not?" Klofange asked me.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"I have a lot of respect for your kind in fact one aided me in hunting Dyris but the poor beast ended up drowning thanks to Dyris being the predator she is"

"The more reason we need to take her down" Kimiko joined in. We then activated the Silver Manta Ray and when it was done transforming we got into it and Raimundo drove it underwater. It was a good thing we did because Omi was running out of oxygen and he high tailed it into the Silver Manta Ray.

"Did you get the Black Beetle?" Kimiko asked him.

"Does it look like I got the Black Beetle?!" Omi snapped in annoyance.

"No it looks like your lost the Gills of Hamachi" Rai replied.

"I will not be defeated by a fish even a very pretty fish"

I smacked Omi on the head making Chrome Dome whine and Raimundo saw Dyris swimming nearby by and guided the Silver Manta Ray after her. But something hit the outside of the Shen-Gong-Wu and it was Jack. He had his own submarine and various shark bots with him.

"Guess who's back on the right side!" Jack greeted us from on screen. "And by that I mean the oh whatever I'm with the evil mermaid on this one"

The shark bots began to bite away the Silver Manta Ray and we were screwed if something wasn't done. Klofange was also getting frustrated and Omi reassured him he would make things right. Using the Serpent's Tail Omi went back into the water and he punched Dyris hard making her be caught of guard and Omi was quick to regain the Gills of Hamachi.

Clay used the Glove of Jisaku to draw the Shark Bots towards us and Kimiko used the Reversing Mirror to send the Shark Bots right towards Jack. Jack ejected himself to the surface before his submarine was destroyed thanks to his Shark Bots.

Raimundo guided the Silver Manta Ray to the surface and when we reached the surface Omi and Dyris had their hands on the Black Beetle which was glowing meaning a showdown was about to happen. The game was to steal the other's wu first and whoever did that would win and Omi said the game was to be in dry land which made Klofange protest and behind Omi did Dyris reveal her true form.

"F**k me" I said before covering my mouth. The setting changed and the others were in their showdown duds. The showdown began and Dyris used the Fist of Tebigong to send Omi backwards and he collided with an ice wall. Omi countered by using his body to slide back towards Dyris but he went flying when he hit the Fist of Tebigong.

He activated the Gills of Hamachi which were useless on dry land and Omi was flopping around on the ice like a fish and Dyris slid her way towards him. She picked up Omi and seeing water beneath him Omi removed the Gills of Hamachi from his neck and called to his element. Water emerged from the crack in the ice and Omi guided it towards Dyris. Dyris became pinned to the wall in her mermaid form and Omi rushed over and took the Fist of Tebigong from her and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Girls are very easy to fool" Omi began and this earned him a smack on the head from yours truly and a growl from Kimiko.

"You've made a mighty beast hunter" Klofange praised Omi patting his head.

"And you a noble Xiaolin Dragon" Omi replied.

Dyris shrieked and she was back in her monster form. Klofange fired some explosives at her which exploded behind the ugly monster and Klofange was on top of Dyris trying to hold her off. Knowing we had to leave we hurried back to the Silver Manta Ray and managed to escape before the ice gave way. By now both Dyris and Klofange were back encased in ice.

**Nightfall**

We ended up giving Jack a ride via water ski when we surfaced and the goth was cute when he made the puppy dog eyes and whimpered. I was currently starving thus why I was in my dragon form hunting. I was quick to bring down a large buck and I had to shake the creature like a doll since it fought me. I used my dragon fire to cook my prey before I sank my fangs into my meal.

I devoured the entire buck within ten minutes and now my prey was a skeleton. I licked the buck's blood from my mouth and fangs before I felt I was no longer alone. I looked around and saw nothing so I figured I was just being paranoid. Then a new scent came from behind me and I turned my body around and before me was Chase Young. And holy shit he was gorgeous!

Various jungle cats approached me and I turned to them. I unleashed a loud roar and this made the cats back away with their tails between their legs in fear. Chase chuckled before approaching me and I roared at him in the same manner I did his cats.

"Easy young monk I am no threat to you" Chase reassured me. I didn't buy his words and I remained growling making sure my fangs were bared. Chase placed a gloved hand onto my snout and the next thing I knew I was back in my human form.

"Your magic is impressive I wasn't expecting you to make me change back to my human form" I complimented as I got to my feet.

"Thank you" Chase replied.

"What is it you want? Knowing who you are I know you don't like having your time wasted" I folded my arms across my chest.

"I wanted to meet you one on one" Chase answered.

"Uh huh I'd say your probably interested in killing me for your soup"

"My soup requires an Eastern Dragon like Dojo not a Western Dragon little one"

"My name is Emily not little one" I corrected the Heylin Prince.

Chase chuckled and I tried hard not to blush.

_He is handsome_ my dragon teased me.

"Shut it" I growled at her.

"So you can communicate with your inner dragon" Chase stated with interest.

"Yes my kind does that and I'm not repeating what she told me"

My remark got Chase to smirk and I shot him a glare before taking my dragon form once more. I spread my wings and then took flight. Already I was rattled with finally meeting the mighty Chase Young and I needed to be careful when we crossed paths again.


	4. Discovery

**Emily's POV**

Sometimes I hated being a dragon shifter. Once a month I came into heat which was when my desire to mate was strongest. This didn't effect me in human form thankfully but if I took my dragon state my inner beast would take over and find a suitable partner to satisfy her needs with. When I was thirteen in learned I couldn't have children. I loved kids but I never saw myself as a mother. However that didn't mean I lacked a maternal instinct.

As I mediated my dragon half sent me an image of Chase Young to my mind.

"Knock it off" I told her. "Your hormones are fueling your desire to mate dragon"

_I cannot help it if Chase Young is attractive he would make a fine mate_

I opened my eyes at the smirk in her tone.

"Hey Em!" Raimundo greeted as he and the others approached me.

"Did you guys get the Sheng-Ga-Ru?" I asked standing up.

"Yep we just put it in the vault" Omi answered.

"I'm sure you guys kicked Spicer's butt" I responded and I patted Omi on the head. The five of us then went to do some training.

**Chase's POV**

Wuya was getting on my nerves. She decided to ditch Spicer and hang around me. Worst she seemed to have taken a fancy with me which made I wasn't fond of. I was watching the monks train and I was again eying the dragon shifter Emily. I already had plans to lure Omi to the Heylin Side.

"Wuya what do you know of the dragon shifter?" I asked the witch who hovered close by.

"Not much I'm afraid" she answered. "She is a mystery"

"She is indeed" I agreed with her.

_She is a strong female and would make a worthy mate_ my inner beast stated. His remark got me to smirk because I agreed.

_Be patient my friend in time our Sky Warrior will come to us_

**Next Day.**

**Emily's POV**

I was glad I was not in heat and glad to be back with the others hunting Shen-Gong-Wu. The WuShan Geyser was awakened and hence why were over the Sahara Desert searching for it.

"This place is damn hot" I growled.

"Couldn't agree with you more Dragon Girl" Raimundo agreed. Omi suddenly got up and hurried to the tip of Dojo's snout.

"Uh oh I think I spotted it"

"Why uh oh?" Clay asked.

"Because Chase Young has spotted it first" Omi responded pointing ahead.

Sure enough said sexy Prince of Darkness had the WuShan Geyser in his grasp and Wuya was with him. Omi and Chase exchanged dialogue before Dojo landed on the sand and one we got off of his back did he hurry to hide under Clay's hat.

"Perhaps you would like to take the Shen-Gong-Wu from me with my back turned" Chase teased before turning his back to us.

"Cocky bastard" I muttered under my breath and Rai agreed before he and the others formed the Dragon X Kumei Formation technique and they surround Chase while I undid the Shadow Lance from my back and stood next to Omi. Wuya flew by with hearts in her eyes which earned an eye roll from yours truly.

"So I see you monks have gained a new ally" Chase continued. He then whistled and we were surrounded by his tigers. I smirked before setting my Shadow Lance down and I took my dragon form. I coiled my body around my friends protectively and I roared at the tigers. They went into the ground in a submissive state and I then turned to Chase baring my fangs. He looked amused and Omi decided to attack him.

Chase easily maneuvered around Omi's moves and the little guy was annoyed.

"You learned well now teach me something I don't know" Chase taunted before the ground shook and Chase was in Cyclop's grasp with Jack on him. When Cyclops picked Chase up I roared again and Jack suddenly saw me and screamed.

"Damn it you guys brought Emily?!"

I guess Jack was afraid of my dragon form which was amusing. And why did I suddenly roar like that?

Chase took Jack's scream to his advantage and he threw the WuShan Geyser away before kicking it in Cyclops face. The one eyed beast fell backwards into the sand and Jack fell off of the ugly beast.

"The idea is adequate but the execution is lacking as are you"

"Oh yeah? I have something you don't" Jack replied to his idol.

"Very small hands?" Chase asked turning to the Goth.

Jack then used the Sphere of Yun to trap Chase and we were screwed since Jack now had temporary control of Chase's powers. Meaning the damn jungle cats were under his control and Jack snapped his fingers. I looked to others and then gestured to my back before I opened mouth and unleashed dragon fire in a circle preventing the tigers from getting near my friends. Kimiko grabbed the Shadow Lance and everyone go to onto my back and I spread my wings before taking flight.

**Back At Temple**

"All the power of Chase Young and the idiocy of Jack Spicer, what a scary combination" Kimiko shuddered before tossing the ball to Omi. I was practicing with the Shadow Lance close by.

"Dang Em you're a natural with that wu" Raimundo praised as I spun the Shadow Lance with ease.

"Now I maybe but when I started doing martial arts I sucked" I replied with a smirk. My remark made us laugh which ended with us being surrounded by tigers. Jack and Cyclops stood in the doorway.

"Jungle cats entertain these guys"

Immediately I got into my fighting stance with the Shadow Javelin while the others performed the Dragon X Kumei Formation. At the same the tigers attacked all at once. Three of them came at me and I used the Shadow Lance to send orbs of darkness to hit them. The tigers whined in pain as their fur got singed but I had to protect myself. Another tiger suddenly scratched the area next to my left breast and I swore placing a hand onto the bleeding wound.

I let my dragon half take over and I went to side my fellow monks. The guys did okay at first but they became overpowered by the tigers. I punched one tiger hard in the face which made it whine and made it move away from Rai. Thankfully Master Fung arrived and shortly they attacked him. Master Fung sent the cats backward with powerful kick before leaping into the air performing a spinning move. He landed in the center of the tigers and literally kicked their sorry tails with kicks and punches.

He grabbed a tiger's tail and spun the jungle cat at a fast rate of speed around him before slamming the big cat hard into the floor and the other cats were exhausted. Master Fung collapsed onto the ground worn out from his fight and Clay helped him up before we headed to the vault.

"Ow!" I swore making everyone stop.

Kimiko came over to me and removed my hand from my wound. My hand was stained with my blood.

"Kimiko tend to Emily's injury we can handle Spicer" Master Fung ordered.

"You guys be careful" I warned them before Kimiko took me to the infirmary.

**Later**

**Chase's POV**

Spicer was gone for the time being with Wuya so I had some quiet to meditate. Eventually I would be freed from my prison and have my powers restored. I suddenly opened an eye when I felt a familiar aura. It belonged to my Skye Warrior and I smirked. So she decided to come and free me did she?

I opened my other eye and waited for Emily to show herself. It didn't take long for her to find the throne room. She was out of her monk robes and in her casual clothing. She held the Shadow Lance tightly in her grasp but I noticed her eyes were different. They were gold instead of hazel and the pupil was reptilian like meaning her dragon half was controlling her.

"Hello Sky Warrior" I greeted as she approached the sphere. Emily didn't respond and she placed a hand onto the sphere and dragon fire formed in her hand and surrounded the sphere. The heat made the glass shatter and then break apart.

**Emily's POV**

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I regained control of my body. My damn dragon half decided to bring me to Chase's lair and the hot bastard was freed from his prison!

"It would seem your in control again" Chase greeted me.

"No shit Sherlock" I replied back.

"Now, now, Emily there is no need to be hostile towards me" Chase stated folding his arms across his chest.

"It isn't you I'm mad at its my damn dragon I'm annoyed with" I corrected him. My inner beast was quiet and that meant she was asleep.

"Well she used a good portion of power to free me" Chase pointed out. "The question is why she took control in the first place"

"Hell if I know" I answered before turning to leave but Chase suddenly blocked my path. He got into a fighting stance and I swore realizing he wanted to test my strength or well my martial arts skills. I got into my own fighting stance and the two of us circled one another.

"Let's see how your martial arts skills are Skye Warrior" the Heylin said before suddenly beginning to throw punches at me which I blocked. I eyed his movements and thanks the sparring I've had the guys did I fight back. They weren't kidding Chase was a damn good fighter. I felt myself getting tired but before Chase could make another punch I used the Shadow Lance to block him.

"Enough" I growled feeling my eyes glow. During the fight my wound from earlier was beginning to hurt me.

Chase suddenly frowned and he looked to see where the source of my pain was coming from.

"Who hurt you?" he inquired.

"One of your damn jungle cats under Jack's control" I answered.

"I see I apologize that my servant hurt you" he apologized.

Before I could reply did the vortex of the Golden Tiger Claws form and Omi came thorough it.

"Well, well, this is a surprise little one" Chase greeted Omi.

"How did you get out? Emily what are you doing here?" Omi demanded.

"Long story kid" I responded. I then caught Jack's scent. I grabbed Omi along with his Shen-Gong-Wu and I hid us behind one of the columns. Jack arrived with Cyclops and Wuya a few seconds later and as he conversed with Chase I hissed because the pain from my wound was increasing.

"Are you alright Emily?" Omi asked now worried.

"I think so my wound just hurts" I reassured him. A flash suddenly broke my attention and I peered around the corner to see Chase standing over Jack in his dragon form. My dragon emitted a purr meaning she liked this other form.

"Care to watch Omi and Emily?" Chase inquired. Chrome Dome and I made ourselves known.

"Count me out" I told Chase while Omi demanded at Jack to surrender. Jack stood back up and used the Star Hanabi to shoot fireballs at us. I simply let the orbs of fire pass me while Chase and Omi dodged. I was a creature of fire and even in human form fire didn't harm me. The Tangled Web Comb was next to be used by Jack and the coils wrapped themselves around Chase. Chase easily undid them with his strength and last was the Third Arm Sash. Chase grabbed it and use the sash to throw Jack one side of the room to the other and then threw Jack into a wall.

On Jack's orders Cyclops attacked but Omi kicked his sorry butt and now Cyclops was on top of Jack. Well technically Jack was in his eyeball and Jack recovered from being body slammed and tried to use the Thorn of Thunderbolt but the others arrived and Clay used a lasso to snag the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

"Hey how did Chase get out?" Raimundo asked.

"What's going on?" Kim added.

Omi had several Shen-Gong-Wu in his grasp and he began to sweat.

"Well you see I uh came here to" he began but Chase suddenly interrupted grabbing hold of the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Take back the Shen-Gong-Wu"

"What?" Omi asked with shock.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown"

The Mantis Flip Coin glowed gold at Chase's words.

"I wager the Shroud of Shadows and you?"

"I wager the Orb of Tornami" Omi countered grabbing is elemental wu.

"The game is a test of skill follow the leader Kung-Fu style whoever falls first loses"

"Agreed let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

The entire room transformed like it did in this episode. After shouting the usual words for go did Omi begin the showdown and he leapt backwards on the spires until he hung off of one. Chase matched Omi's moves with perfection. Chase then made the next set of moves and seeing him up close in action was pretty cool.

_You find it sexy_ my dragon teased.

_Oh shut up_ I reprimanded her. Omi followed Chase's moves and the two of them continued their showdown with perfect synchronization. Well it was until Chase used the Shrouds of Shadows to try and distract Omi.

"Bastard!" I yelled and Clay, Kimiko, and Rai agreed. Omi was quick to recover and he didn't fall. Little guy jumped onto a rock platform and Chase taunted him before jumping off where he was. Omi leapt onto a spire and used his element to form ice onto a platform and when Chase landed on it he slipped and he fell towards the ground. When Chase used a single finger to prevent his body from falling down from his upside position I did an anime fall. The showdown ended and everything changed back to normal. We all congratulated Omi while Chase said.

"Again we meet and again we come to no final solution"

A tiger purred around Chase before coiling it's body around him.

"Hey Omi beat you fair and square" Raimundo told Chase. Then he, Kimiko, Dojo, and Clay walked away.

"If you say so" Chase muttered looking to the others.

"Thank you"

Omi then headed out and I flashed Chase a look and he smirked back at me. I hurried after Omi hoping to hell Chase didn't notice the intense blush on my face.

**Night Fall**

Hoping it would speed the healing process I decided a night flight would be beneficial. I liked to fly at night and once away from the temple I shifted to my dragon form and took to the sky. I flew for a good bit before landing in front of a lake. I greedily drank the water since I was thirsty. What made me stop was Chase's damn scent. Turning my head I saw the Heylin before me smirking and I was annoyed.

"What the hell is your deal?" I demanded after I reverted to my human form. "Why are you stalking me?"

"I am not stalking you Emily" Chase promised.

"I'd call that bullshit"

My remark made Chase laugh and I shot him a WTF look.

Then I was suddenly pinned to a nearby tree with Chase right in front of me.

"I think you and I both know what's going on" Chase stated.

"Then enlighten me" I challenged.

Chase removed his hold on me before backing away and he took his dragon form. Suddenly my dragon half demanded to transform so I did. Chase and I looked at one another in our dragon forms and he was the first to approach. I growled making sure my fangs were showing to let Chase know I wasn't kidding around.

The Heylin chuckled before stopping in front of my snout. He then placed his snout against mine and he purred which surprised me. Then I was affectionately licked on my scales with his tongue.

_Mate_ my dragon told me.

_Don't lie_

_I am not this male is ours, our true mate_

Chase resumed his human form and he touched my snout making me resume my human form again.

"Now you know what I speak of"

I kept my mouth shut because I was too shocked at the revelation this man was my mate. Could that be why I was brought here?

I needed to leave and I took my dragon form and took flight with many thoughts in my head.


	5. Jermaine

**Emily's POV**

"Yo Em everything okay you've been out of it for a few days" Raimundo asked.

"Huh? I'm okay Raimundo just a little tired" I reassured him with a wave.

A week had passed since it was revealed Chase was my mate and I couldn't keep the damn Heylin out of my mind.

"Maybe it's her time of then month" Kim suggested.

"Too much information Kimiko!" Clay protested blushing.

Her remark got me to laugh my ass off and the others joined in. Since arriving here my friends made me feel welcome and I was glad to have them.

"Now that has to be my homey Omi"

Omi suddenly broke into a smile at hearing the voice and we all turned to see Jermaine at the entrance.

"Jermaine its you!" Omi exclaimed happily.

"What's up?" Jermaine replied.

"How come you didn't give us a holler your were coming?" Clay Jermaine asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and give you some big time news" Jermaine answered before taking out Monk Robes.

"You're a monk warrior this is most exciting!" Omi then hugged Jermaine with glee and Jermaine returned the favor.

"Hey I noticed you guys got someone new" I blushed when Jermaine finally saw me.

"This is Emily she's from America like Clay" Kimiko introduced me.

"Nice to meet you Emily" Jermaine said holding out his hand and I shook it.

"Likewise so what rank are you starting at?"

"I'm a Wudai Warrior" Jermaine explained. The others congratulated him while Omi turned green with jealousy and I smacked him on the head to knock it off. "My master says I'm the fastest learner he's ever had"

I knew it was Chase who was Jermaine's teacher. Kimiko and I then offered to show Jermaine around and Omi was still jealous. After Jermaine settled in I needed to hunt and when Jermaine saw my dragon form he almost had a heart attack thankfully Omi and the others explained what I was and then Jermaine thought being a dragon shifter was cool.

I ended up bringing down two stags and I devoured them with haste. I growled when I saw Chase lounging against a tree. I was really getting tired of him showing up unannounced.

"You know this showing up unannounced is getting old" I scolded him after resuming my human form and my hands were on my hips.

"My apologies Emily but it's been awhile since we last met" Chase greeted me.

"We crossed paths last week that isn't considered awhile" I corrected him. Some of his jungle cats were nearby and Wuya wasn't around. Deciding to annoy him I suddenly smirked.

"Where's your girlfriend Wuya?"

Chase immediately scowled at my question.

"She isn't my girlfriend nor do I intend to pursue a relationship with the witch either" he replied calmly. The Price of Darkness then approached me and I wanted to move but my damn body refused to budge. When he finally stood in front of me I tried to throw a punch but Chase grabbed my wrist stopping me. He then smirked before taking my hand and he kissed it.

Immediately my face went red because I hadn't been expecting for him to do that.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Simply showing my affections Sky Warrior" Chase answered.

"You mean courting me" I corrected.

"You could say that" the Heylin agreed.

"I thought those who are evil aren't capable to love someone"

"That is false" Chase stated and I was interested to hear what he had to say. "Beings on good or evil can love"

"Uh huh" I responded unsure whether to believe him or not. "FYI I don't intend to join the Heylin side either"

"Perhaps or perhaps not the choice is up to you Emily"

He then turned around and took his leave and I did the same.

**Back At Temple**

Turns out while I had been hunting a new Shen-Gong-Wu revealed itself and the guys along with Jermaine went to get it. Jack ended up getting the Manchurin Musca thanks to Omi being an idiot and now he and Jermaine were not getting along. After eating Master Fung suggested they spar hence I was watching them duke it out with the others.

Both Jermaine and Omi charged at one another and soon they were sparring like crazy as though their lives depended on it.

"I'm not sure the fighting is bringing them together" Rai suggested to Master Fung as the boys were now sparring on the water. Jermaine then performed Repulse the Monkey and that move caught Omi off guard and Jermaine kicked him from behind making Chrome Dome fall face first into the water. Master Fung went over and helped Omi to his feet and gave advice before telling Omi and Jermaine to shake hands. The two of them did but they didn't mean they made up.

Jermaine ended leaving later much and Omi was saddened. To hopefully cheer him up I offered for him and I spar together which he happily complied. The guys watched as Omi and I worked on our moves and by the end we were both worn out from our sparring.

**Next Day.**

Omi's mode didn't improve the next day and we were all hanging out in the courtyard. Omi was meditating upside down.

"Cheer up sad dude, I'm sure Jermaine will get over it" Raimundo told Omi hoping to reassure him.

"Yes but I'm not sure if I will" Omi replied with a sigh.

The sound of electricity and a squeal made all of us turn to see Jack being electrocuted. He then fell to the ground recovering from the shock.

"Jack Spicer you no good rustler what are you doing here?" Clay demanded

"Nothing I was just in the neighborhood" Jack answered sitting up dealing with the aftershocks of being fried.

"You are here to steal our Wu!" Omi said getting in front of Jack.

"No I'm here to steal your lava lamp" Jack corrected.

"Sounds like one Evil Boy Genius has hit some hard times" Kimiko said while Rai laughed behind his hands.

"Looks there's still a lot of stuff I gotta give Tubbimura, maybe we can agree to a trade?" the goth suggested with a cha-ching.

"What is it that you want?" Omi questioned.

"Clay's cowboy hat" Jack offered.

"Hey no one touches my hat" Clay growled making an X with his arms.

"Well I'm sitting on some pretty juicy info it has to do with Jermaine and it's not good"

Omi then jumped on Jack making him fall over.

"I demand you spill your internal organs right now!"

"What kind of sick people are you?!"

"He means spill your guts" Rai corrected Omi. We then turned to Clay who moaned before he took off his hat and tossed it to Jack which landed on his head and Jack lifted the tip off.

"Jermaine is part of Chase Young's crew I saw him with my own hundred eyes" Jack explained and we shot him WTF looks. "I was a fly at the time"

"What a load of hay" Clay began.

"Jermaine wouldn't do that" Rai added.

"He would if he did not know Chase Young was evil" Omi corrected.

**Later.**

Not long after Jack left did the Golden Finger reveal itself and we were now riding on Dojo's back. The coliseum where the Golden Finger appeared and the wu sat on top of a ruin. Suddenly Chase appeared in mid air and Dojo yelled as Chase used his magic to shed Dojo towards the ground and the poor dragon landed against a structure making it fall. We escaped unscathed and Jermaine was climbing towards the Golden Finger and Omi was quick to jump to the other pillar.

"Step off Omi this Shen-Gong-Wu is mine" Jermaine told Omi firmly.

"Jermaine Chase Young has been using you, he's on the side of evil"

"Say what?"

"Omi's right" Kimiko added and Jermaine looked to us.

"Chase is using you" Raimundo joined in.

"We wouldn't steer you wrong partner" Clay agreed.

"He's bad news dude" I finished.

"You guys would say anything to save Cue-Ball" Jermaine argued. Chase chose that moment to appear behind us and we all moved away from him.

"That's right Jermaine block out their words you know what you must do"

_Hot bastard_ I thought.

_A very hot bastard_ _indeed_ my dragon purred.

I rolled my eyes while Omi and Jermaine began to scale towards the Golden Finger. Raimundo used his wind element to send us onto the column where Jermaine was climbing.

"Going somewhere?" Chase taunted blocking our path.

"No but you are!" Kimiko shouted.

She then jumped off of the column and sent fireballs at Chase and Raimundo added his wind. Clay kicked the column hard and I used the Shadow Lance to send orbs of darkness at Chase. Chase used his hands to absorb Kimiko and Raimundo's wind and then jumped off of the column as it collapsed. The four of us were crushed underneath the rubble and I took my dragon form and using my strength moved the rubble off of us.

"Nice safe Em" Raimundo praised as I returned to my human form.

"Thanks though the rubble was heavy" I confessed.

Above us Omi, Jermaine, Tubbimera, and Jack touched the Golden Finger which glowed. Omi challenged them to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami or whatever the hell it was called. Omi wagered the Ruby of Ramses, Tubbimura the Shroud of Shadows, Jack the Muncharin Musca, and Chase tossed Jermaine the Lasso Boa. It didn't take long for the area to transform for the showdown which was Battle of the Gladiators. The setting for the showdown resembled the Roman Coliseum and after the usual shout did the games start. Dojo wore a white toga for crying out loud. Side doors opened and lions charged out of them approaching the challengers below. Jack, Omi, Tubbimura, and Jermaine wore gladiator attire and they had mini swords.

One lion ran at Omi who kicked the cat backwards and Tubbimura used his body to deal with the lions who attacked him. Jack screamed before running and two lions chasers after him. The goth used the Muncharin Musca and transformed into a fly before the lions touched him. But a crow snatched the evil boy genius in its beak.

The lions left the arena and chariots emerged over the walls. Omi, Jermaine, and Tubbimura each got in one and the fat ninja disappeared using the Shroud of Shadows. Jermaine guided his chariot so a sharp end was trying to pry the wheel off of Omi's. This continued until Omi used the Ruby of Ramses to take the Shroud of Shadows away from Tubbimura and a second later Jermaine used the Lasso Boa to pull Tubbimura off of his chariot and the ninja landed on Jack who was back to normal.

The chariot race was over and Omi tried to reason with Jermaine but Jermaine and Omi began to fight using their swords. Omi jumped away from Jermaine before falling into a pit but he was able to avoid it by leaping over Jermaine and after another dance of blades did Jermaine fall victim to another hidden pit. Omi tried to help Jermaine out but the New York was quick to leave the pit unharmed and now he had Omi pinned to the wall.

After a change of dialogue Omi threw his sword down and shield down. Chase encouraged for his apprentice to continue and Wuya got excited. I laughed when Chase smacked her in the face. When he realized he had been fighting on the side of evil did Jermaine and Omi shake hands and the showdown was over.

"No! You can't just quit!" Wuya protested after everything was back to normal.

"They can and have Ghost Hag" Kimiko said.

"Reckon we got ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown draw" Clay added.

"No winner what a rip off, you wouldn't see this in the old days" Dojo whined.

"Oh hush cutie" I reprimanded the dragon picking him up. Dojo blushed before taking off his gladiator attire and Raimundo picked up the Golden Finger. Nearby Jack went after Tubbimura and when Jack threatened for Muffin Face to become UFM did Tubbimura's eyes went wide and he caved. Clay's hat landed on my head and I removed it and gave it back to Clay.

"Thank you kindly Em" he thanked me. I smirked and Jack had his stuff back and he pulled out Tubbimura's dog from his trench coat and tossed it to the ninja. I always got a kick out of that and Jack noticed me watching. The goth then sent me a wink which made me shiver.

"It appears you have underestimated the forces of good " Omi called to Chase. Chase smirked before turning to look at us. He leaned his arm against the pillar beside him.

"And what makes you think things didn't turn out exactly as I planned?" the Heylin asked.

"Because you lost?" Omi offered.

"No Omi you won" Chase then appeared right in front of Chrome Dome. "You were the one I was testing and you passed as I expected"

"Hey back off" I growled getting in front of Omi and Dojo shook in my grasp. "Ever hear of personal space, and besides the damn rubble hurt"

Chase smirked before disappearing.

"Man that guy is wigging out" Jermaine stated.

"I think as you say it is time to booger on out of here"

"I sure hope you mean boogey"

**Much Later.**

Jermaine stayed for another day before he left with Dojo. I was glad I had a chance to meet him and that he made up with Omi. My dragon was being bossy due to the fact she wanted to see Chase and to shut her up I left the temple at sunset. Master Fung and the guys knew I left the grounds a lot so it wasn't suspicious.

I landed next the same spot I encountered Chase yesterday and I wondered if said hot bastard would show up. My answer was revealed when Chase arrived shortly after I did.

"I'm only here because my damn dragon wanted to see you" I stated.

"Good" Chase replied coming up to me. He then frowned. "What was the deal with Spicer?"

I heard a bit of jealousy in his voice and I arched an eyebrow.

"He just decided to wink at me it's no big deal"

"It's a big deal to me I will not share what is mine" Chase said with disapproval. Without thinking I slapped Chase Young hard across his face and the blow surprised him.

"Don't you dare refer to me as your f**king property" I hissed.

Chase looked back at me and his cheek was red from where I slapped him.

"You had an abusive relationship" Chase stated.

"Hell yeah I did and I ended up killing my partner who I thought loved me instead I was his punching bag"

Anger flashed in Chase's eyes which I wasn't expecting to see. Then he dared to come closer to me and the next thing I knew the Heylin had me in his arms.

"What the?"

"I'm sorry I upset you" he apologized and I widened my eyes. Chase freaking Young was hugging me!

_He is ours as we are his_ my dragon told me.

I chose not to reply to her or Chase because I was still in shock Chase was even doing this. After hugging me Chase pressed a kiss to my forehead and that got me to blush.

"I must leave Sky Warrior but remember I will never harm you"

The Heylin then backed away and then was gone.


End file.
